


Coffee Shop & Notebook

by Silreads



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emails, F/F, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prob OOC, Tea, coffee shop AU, just some ladies falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: Carol is working towards a PhD in Aerospace Engineering, and Natasha is a former ballet dancer that owns a coffee shop next to the best public library.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrider/gifts).



> My friend wanted some Black Widow/Captain Marvel, so here it is!

She came in everyday of the week and during the work week it was the same large black coffee with room for cream and sugar. On Saturday she orders the super sugared special and on Sunday she had Natasha recommend her tea. Because of her, Natasha made a recommendation board for the days she wasn’t in the shop. She didn’t even know her name until she found a notebook at her usual window side table. 

_Carol,_ she thought. _Of course, it’s something as sweet as Carol._ There was an email written underneath the name. She decided to send an email to let her know she could come by the shop before tomorrow if she needed it. She wrote and rewrote the email. _Should it start with ‘Dear Carol’? That sounded a bit too formal, but it is an email… She never told me her name but this is her notebook so she knows her name is in it so she’d know that’s where i got her name from right? Right?_

What she ended up sending a half an hour later was this:

**Hey this is Nat from Sweet Revenge. I found your notebook on the table after you left. You can swing by anytime to pick it up. I live above the cafe, so I’ll be around after hours if you need to get it before I open up tomorrow.**

She sent the email on its way and immediately had some regrets. _What if it was here before she sat down and just left it alone? Or maybe it was a friend’s notebook? No, this handwriting looked like hers. She wrote some notes on napkins before with a lot of words I don’t know. Since it is hers, I should’ve told her some kind of flirty line about her name. Like ‘the name Carol really sounds like music to my ears’…_ Nat cringed at the thought. She loved using cheesy lines and when she used them on Carol, she seemed to like them too, gave her a good laugh, but that one was just bad. Receiving no email back within the first 10 minutes, she went back to closing up the cafe. Once she got home, she showered up and got ready to watch some TV before bed. She heard the ring of her phone.

**Hi Nat,**

**Thank you so much for finding my notebook. I’ve been looking for it everywhere! Could I come by to pick it up in the next hour?**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

Nat looked at the time it was near midnight at this point, but she likely stay up anyway. So she sent a message back

**Sure, no problem. I’ll be in the shop.**

Nat made her way down and decided to brew a cup of chamomile tea. She grabbed one of the ceramic pots and and started to heat up some water. She measured out the loose leaf tea and put it in the pot. Once the hot water was in the pot, she wrapped her hands around the bottom. She could feel the heat seep into her palms. Her fingers skimmed over the top and the heat that came off teetered on the edge of painful, but there was something soothing about the feeling. The only other time she could feel something so intense in contrasting was when Carol looked her in the eyes. Brown eyes are the most common in the entire world but Carol’s eyes were something out of this world. No matter the look on her face, those eyes lent a warmth that Nat hadn’t felt in ages, let alone a tired stranger that just asked for an extra shot of espresso. 

Nat wondered if she could understand a single thing in that notebook if it would explain why her eyes had that effect. She removed one hand from the heat and flipped open the notebook again. There were numbers and diagrams on these pages and she wonders if this is what she needed an extra shot for. She poured the tea into her cup and wrapped her hands around the warming ceramic. 

She nearly knocks the pot over hearing the knocking on the door, but she did knock over the cup. She turns to see Carol waving through the door. _Oh, those eyes._ Nat waved her in while she swiftly moved the notebook out of the way of the spill. She then quickly ran to the back to get a rag to clean up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Here let me help” Carol said as she pulled out the tissues from her jacket and laid it down on the spill. Wiping at the edges to keep it from spreading. 

“No, no. It’s fine just a small spill.” Nat used the rag to clean up the rest and Carol tossed the tissues. “Thank you so much for letting me come get this so late.” Carol said as she picked up the notebook.

“I was burning late night oil anyway.” Nat looked up from the table and their eyes locked once again. Carol gave her a smile and that warming feeling on her cheeks turned into burning. 

“This tea smells wonderful. Which one is it?” She asked. This gave Nat the perfect excuse to look away. She looked down at the pot as if it had any kind of label. 

“Candy Chamomile, would you like to try some?” She offered. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” Carol sat down and realized that this was her usual seat. Nat set a cup in front of her and poured her the sweet drink. They talked until the pot was empty and made another to keep going. Nat had to be up at 6, but she only got 3 hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! It's been over a year since I updated this n I could have sworn I only posted this 6 months ago, but time is a lie n I don't like them. I'm so sorry it took so long.

When Carol got home, she threw herself on the coach and yelled into one of the pillows. 

_ How could you forget to ask for her number?  _

Goose started meowing at her sounding rather annoyed. 

“Oh, did I wake you?” she asked teasingly. He bumped his head against her hand. She gave his ear a scratch as she let her thoughts drift. Carol learned Natasha’s name the first week she started coming to the shop. Her green eyes had a softness to them, and her red hair was vibrant. Since the first day Carol came in, she really wanted to know what it looked like down. She sat up and pulled out her phone. She opened up her email and wrote:

**Hey Nat,**

**Thanks again for letting me come get my notebook. I have a conference this weekend and all my notes were in there, so you’re a life saver! Also, thanks for the tea. It was the best I’ve had so far. I’d love to order it next Sunday or maybe even Saturday. I’ll see you on Monday. 😊**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

She heard a ding a few minutes later and to her delight it was Nat.

**Hi Carol,**

**I’m happy I was able to help! I hope you have a good time at the conference. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for my favorite regular. 😉**

- **Nat**

**Sweet Revenge owner & notebook saver**

Carol felt the corner of her lips come up and knows that her teeth are showing. Nat liked to do this didn’t she? Always saying things that sounded like flirting. When she’d go up to the counter and order or ask for a refill, Nat would be there to say something sweet or witty or downright corny. Having it written down made her feel a little nervous not in an uncomfortable way but in an exciting way. But as far as Carol knows, Nat may be like this with every regular, kind and a little flirty. That thought brought her smile down a bit. She read the message again and it still pulled the corners up.

The next morning Carol woke up early to catch an hour-long train ride to the convention center. During this ride she thought of reasons to send Nat another message. None were particularly good, but she had to choose something, so she went with…

**Hey Nat**

**You said to let you know if there was anything else you could do. Well I thought of something. There are sometimes lulls in these conferences and I’d like to know if I could message you during those lulls?**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

About an hour later, she was sitting in a fast chain coffee shop with a coffee that didn’t leave enough room for cream, but she got an email on her phone.

**Sure, no problem. You can ask me anything you’d like. I might not be able to answer right away if the shop gets busy.**

- **Nat**

**Sweet Revenge owner & lull filler**

**Thanks😊This place wasn’t here when I was an undergrad. When did you open it up?**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

**I opened it up almost 2 years ago now. It was a change of pace from my last career. May I ask why aerospace engineering?**

- **Nat**

**Sweet Revenge owner & former ballerina**

**I loved space and liked numbers, so it made sense to me. How long were you a ballerina?**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

**I was practically raised to do it. It was the only thing I knew for a long time, but a friend of mine showed me the wonders of owning a business. They left out the annoying bits, but I love it all the same.**

- **Nat**

**Sweet Revenge owner & lover**

**Good to hear my favorite coffee shop won’t be going anywhere. Did you enjoy dancing?**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

**I loved it, but it was intense. The training was demanding for any role you had. I did a lot of the classics.**

- **Nat**

**Sweet Revenge owner & former nutcracker**

**That’s incredible! I’d love to see you dance sometime**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

Carol didn’t fully think before sending that last one. Oh it sounded like flirting didn’t it? She could feel her face heating up a bit, so she put down her phone and took a long drink of her coffee. She looked out the window and a lot of things went through her mind. Mostly it was:  _ “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck whythefuckwouldisaythatimnotevenintodancing fuck fuck fuck fukc fuck fukc fukc fkuc… Did I correct the order of my slides? I’ll just focus on that.” _

She pulled out her laptop and notebook to work on the slides. Carol tried to blame the feeling of her heart beating against her chest to the caffeine, the damp palms were from the sun coming from the window, and the heat on her face was from both. She ignored the ding from her phone til her face cooled a bit. She turned her phone over to see the message:

**I don’t dance much anymore but I’d dance with you anytime! ;D**

- **Nat**

**Sweet Revenge owner & willing dance partner**

Once again, her face warmed but it was far more pleasant this time. She could feel her smile coming back and sticking. She felt bold and sent:

**Maybe we can when I get back**

**I’m free Thursday night.**

- **Carol Danvers**

**Aerospace Engineering PhD student**

Before she could get a reply, one her colleagues came by and struck up a conversation about the last presentation they saw. Periodically she would glance at her phone but no reply came. The rest of that morning Carol and her colleague looked at her presentation and made small alterations to it for her afternoon presentation. During lunch she checked her phone to see three new emails but none from Nat. She sighed and thought,  _ who goes out on a Thursday night?  _ The rest of the day was spent in other presentations with colleagues. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful coming back n leaving a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, so sorry, but I felt a deep need to post something and this has been sitting in my drafts for ig nearly a year?   
> I hope ya'll enjoyed and I swear when I post the next chapter it will be the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
>  Preview of Chapter two:  
>  When Carol got home, she threw herself on the coach and yelled into one of the pillows.   
> How could you forget to ask for her number?


End file.
